Supergirl: Our brighter future
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Part 2 to my last story, Supergirl: The start of something beautiful. Kara and Lena are still together but one of them wants more? What would everyone think of them? What does the future have in store for them?


**Supergirl: Our brighter future**

 **Part 2 to my story Supergirl: The start of something beautiful, based 6 months after those events. Now for a summary which I suck at writing.**

 **Kara and Lena are in a beautiful relationship but now one of them wants to make their relationship more than them being girlfriends but how would the other react? What would everyone think?**

 **Hope you enjoy part 2!**

Kara was standing on the balcony at the DEO, she was looking at the starry sky and smiling to herself because one thing kept going through her: she had been in lovely and amazing relationship with Lena Luthor and she couldn't have asked for anyone better to be with. Kara was too busy thinking about the six months she'd been with Lena that she didn't notice J'onn walking up behind her, she jumped when J'onn tapped her on the shoulder. 

"By Rao! J'onn, you scared the life out of me!" Exclaimed Kara, J'onn smiled a little as he looked up at the sky with Kara.

"How come you're not with Lena tonight?" Asked J'onn, he was curious about why Kara wasn't with her girlfriend. "Is she busy tonight?" Kara nodded but she didn't look sad about not being with Lena.

"Lena's busy with paperwork and I said I wouldn't interrupt her." Smiled Kara, J'onn was happy for the young Kryptonian that she found the love of her life.

"I'm happy that you've found someone to be with, Kara." J'onn smiled, Kara started to think about her future as both a girlfriend and a superhero. "Kara, is there something bothering you that you're trying to hide?" J'onn asked as he could see that Kara was thinking about something and it looked like she was really puzzled about it.

"I'm just thinking about me and Lena; how much have I loved being with her, thinking about her." Kara chirped, J'onn could tell how much Lena meant to her. "I wish every night that we would be together for the rest of our lives." Kara hugged J'onn and he hugged her back then the two walked back indoors to make sure there was no trouble going on in National City.

The next day, Lena had arrived at her office and was about to enter when her assistant called out her name, Lena stopped and looked at her to see what she wanted. 

"Sorry Miss Luthor but there's someone waiting for you in your office," noted the assistant, Lena stood where she with her arms crossed, she was waiting for her assistant who the visitor was. "She said her name was Alex Danvers." Lena smiled then walked towards her office. 

"Thank you for informing me, Selina." Lena thanked as she opened her office doors. Lena walked into her office and could see Alex standing on her balcony. Lena placed her handbag on her desk then walked towards Alex. 

"What can I do for you today, Alex?" Lena asked, Alex turned around and looked at her. She could see a necklace that she had never seen before: it was shiny silver necklace with various colour diamonds on it. 

"Love the necklace, where did you get it?" Asked Alex, Lena looked at her necklace and smiled at the thought about it then Alex figured it out. "It was from Kara, wasn't it?" Lena didn't answer because her smile and red face did it for her. 

"I'm so happy, Alex," Lena sang, Alex could tell that Lena and Kara being together had brought out a side of Lena no one knew about. "All this time since I've known Kara, I never imagined us become a couple but now it's happened, I'm glad we are and I don't ever want to lose her." Lena started to cry tears of happiness, Alex understood what Lena was feeling as she had been there before. 

"Kara keeps on talking about the future; she always says that her future is always with her and that's you." Alex told Lena which made the Luthor smile then the two women hugged. Alex let go and was just about to walk away when she heard Lena call her name. 

"Alex, before you go, can I ask you something important?" Lena asked and Alex could that this question was important so she nodded then walked over to Lena and the two sat down on the couch and started to talk.

Kara was on her way to to have a meeting with Cat Grant, James told her that Cat wanted to talk to her about something. Kara knew it was important to listen to Cat but Kara was beginning to notice that Cat was being very supportive of her and once called her by her actual name and not 'Kira'. Kara exited out of the lift and walked straight ahead to Cat's office and when she got there, Cat was sat on her couch out on the balcony. Kara walked over to the balcony and tapped on the doors, Cat turned around and looked at Kara with a smile.

"Kara, you're here! Please, take a seat." Cat offered and Kara did as she was told without asking any questions. "Now, I've noticed for the past few months that you've been acting a little different." Kara was hoping that Cat wasn't going to ask if she was Supergirl.

"How so, Miss Grant?" Kara asked, Cat smiled as she sat back on her couch and looked at Kara's clothing, it was different from her usual style which got Kara's attention too. "Okay, yes, I may have changed what I wear but I'm still the same Kara." Cat smiled, she leant forward towards Kara and whispered so only she could hear.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cat asked, Kara shot back from Cat and looked shocked. Did Cat Grant just ask who was the lucky guy? Kara had changed not because of a guy but by a special woman. "Kara, are you alright?" Cat asked, Kara shook her head then looked at her boss.

"Miss Grant, I would today off as it's my mom's birthday. I'm sure you can understand that." Kara explained even though she lied, she wanted to leave to go and see Lena and talk to her. Cat gave Kara two days off then Kara ran out of her office and out of and towards L-Corp.

Lena was sat down at her desk as she was trying to create a vaccine to stop Kara from being affected by the Red Kryptonite, Lena was so busy trying to find a way to help Kara that she didn't hear her girlfriend land on the balcony in her Supergirl suit. Lena turned around to see Kara and could see that she was blushing, Lena informed her staff that she was taking the rest of the day off then told Kara to meet her down in reception. Kara flew down and changed into her civilian clothing and waited for Lena, the elevator doors opened and exited Lena.

"What brings you here, Kara?" Asked Lena, the two walked out of L-Corp and took a cab to Kara's apartment. Along the way, they spoke about their days.

"I came by to see you." Kara told Lena as the two of them held hands. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about us." Lena felt worried when Kara said those words. "It's nothing bad, I just thought why don't we go public?" Kara asked which made Lena think about everything especially about the talk she had with Alex.

"That's not something one person can decide Kara, but we both have to agree on this." Explained Lena, Kara smiled and thought about it. Kara took out her phone and started to dial a number into her phone. "Who are you calling?" Kara smiled then placed the phone near her ear and waited for the phone to answer.

At the DEO, J'onn was training with Alex to be prepared when Alex's phone started ringing, the training was paused so Alex could answer her phone. When she answered it, she heard Kara's voice.

"Kara, is everything okay?" Alex asked, she was worried because of recent years of people being taken then the capturers using a different phone to answer the calls.

" _Yes Alex, I'm fine. Is J'onn there? If he is, can you put your phone on speaker?"_ Kara asked politely. Alex used hand signals to get J'onn to come over to the phone then she put it on speaker.

"Kara, you're on speaker and J'onn's here." Alex told Kara, they heard a door close in the background. "Kara, was that a door closing?"

" _Alex, calm down! Me and Lena just got arrived at my place and your on speaker too_." Kara told Alex and J'onn. _"The reason I'm calling you two is that me and Lena have decided to make our relationship public but I thought I should ask you two."_ Alex and J'onn thought about their decision carefully and then the two made their decision.

"Kara, you have our permission but remember, no one can know you're Supergirl." Replied J'onn, they heard Lena cough in the background so J'onn reworded what he said. "Fine, no one else. Understand?" J'onn and Alex for Kara to answer and after a few seconds, she replied.

" _I understand J'onn and thank you._ " Kara replied, the call went dead which meant Kara hung up. Alex looked at J'onn then looked down, she was busy thinking if they made the right decision.

"Are you sure we made the right decision?" Asked Alex, J'onn nodded with a smile. He was thinking that Kara always had to obey their orders and not do anything stupid but J'onn thought about Kara's future.

"I made that decision to make Kara feel human, I'm sure you want that." J'onn asked as he looked at Alex, she didn't reply for a while then she nodded.

The next day, Kara walked into and took Lena to Cat's office, Kara was worried how things would turn out but Lena had her back. The two looked at each other, face to face, they smiled then Kara walked into Cat's office without asking for permission.

"Kara, if you wanted to talk then you should of asked first and not just walk in." Cat told her but Kara told no notice. "Fine, let's talk about this on the balcony." Suggested Cat then the two walked out to the balcony and talked about their last conversation. Lena waited for a few minutes then she walked into Cat's office.

"Hello Miss Grant, I was wondering if I join in your chat with Kara?" Asked Lena, Cat was about to answer when Kara walked past Cat and held hands with Lena. "This is the reason why Kara walked off after your chat yesterday." Cat felt terrible because she thought Kara was seeing a guy but actually she was going out with Lena.

"I must apologize to both you, Miss Luthor and Kara." Cat admitted and that was something Kara couldn't believe. "I'm sorry that I thought you were going out with a guy, Kara. And I apologize to you, Miss Luthor. I had no idea you were going out with Kara, you picked a great woman." Cat admitted, Cat shook hands with Lena then with Kara, she whispered something to Kara that made her smile then the two left .

Two days later, Kara was with Lena at the DEO and were on the roof, admiring the sky and thinking about their time together. Lena smiled as she held a small red box tight in her pocket, she looked at Kara and knew there was no better time than the present to do what she wanted to do for a while.

"Kara, we've been together for months and I know how much you think about the future," Lena started, Kara felt a bit on edge as she didn't know where this conversation was going. "I want to make the future you dream of a reality." With that, Lena took out the red box and held in front of Kara and watched as the lid opened and there was gold ring with a beautiful red jewel in the middle. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Kara was crying tears as she smiled at Lena and nodded, she was so speechless that she couldn't even say a letter.

Alex and J'onn were in the training room with James, they were training and trying out new techniques in case of more dangerous opponents. The training was going well until they someone running down the stairs then saw that it was Kara and she even happier than the time she found Mon-El, her face was red and she was jumping with joy, she jumped and hugged Alex. The others didn't know what was going on with Kara, Lena walked down the staircase and she was also smiling, James walked over to Lena to see if she knew why Kara was so hyperactive.

"Lena, what happened to Kara?" James was puzzled about Kara's behaviour, he was worried in case something happened. "Are you going to tell us?" Lena held up her right hand and pointed at her ring finger, James turned and looked at Kara's ring finger, he noticed the ring then looked back at Lena. James was about to ask about when it happened but was interrupted by the Danvers sisters shouting in joy, Alex hugged her sister as she was happy for her.

"Congratulations Kara, I'm so happy for you!" Alex said, Kara could see that Alex was crying tears of happiness, J'onn walked over and hugged Kara. "That ring looks so beautiful!" Alex held up Kara's hand and looked at the ring, Kara felt even more special now that she was engaged to marry Lena.

"Kara, I must say that you look very happy and that you deserve happiness," J'onn complimented, Kara smiled then looked at Lena who winked at her. "Go home Kara and spend time with Lena. We'll contact you if anything on a 'super dangerous villain' level happens." Kara beamed with happiness, she hugged everyone then Kara lifted up Lena and flew out of the DEO and towards her apartment.

Few weeks later, the wedding of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor was underway. Kara invited all her friend from Earth 1 to the wedding, she had asked Barry Allen to sing ' _Running home to you'_ and had asked J'onn to walked her down the aisle. Alex was asked to Kara's maid of honour and asked Sara Lance and Caitlin Snow to bridesmaids, while Lena had asked James to the best man.

At the church, everyone was where they were meant to be, Barry got up and walked up to the microphone and started singing as the wedding began. Lena stood at the front wearing a white dress with the same necklace that Kara gave her with James standing behind in a suit, James looked behind him and saw J'onn walking up the aisle with Kara, he could see a tear forming in J'onn's eye. It didn't take long for J'onn and Kara to reach the altar, J'onn lifted the veil to reveal Kara's face, Lena could see that Kara was wearing deep red lipstick and light blue eyeshadow which made her look more attractive. The vicar walked up and looked at the engaged couple and smiled, he could see how much they loved each other.

"Welcome everyone, please be seated." Announced the vicar, everyone sat down and smiled as the ceremony began. "Today, we're here to wed Kara Melissa Danvers and Lena Rose Luthor." Everyone watched as the wedding began even though both Kara and Lena wanted a short service and that's what they got. "Do you, Kara Melissa Danvers, take Lena Rose Luthor to be your lawful, wedded wife?" Kara turned and looked at Lena and smiled. 

"I do." Grinned Kara, Lena smiled at her future wife's response. The vicar then turned and face Lena who looked both happy and a little nervous.

"Do you, Lena Rose Luthor, take Kara Melissa Danvers to be your lawful, wedded wife?" Lena smiled at Kara who was beaming, she knew what Kara and she was thinking the exact same thing: today marked the start of something magical.

"I do." Replied Lena, the vicar nodded at James and Alex who handed the rings to both Kara and Lena. Kara went first and slid her ring on to Lena's finger then Lena slid her ring on to Kara's finger. The vicar looked down at the couple and smiled at both of them.

"I'm happy to announce you two wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." And as soon as the vicar said those words, Lena and Kara kissed each other with everyone cheering for them.

A few months had passed, Kara and Lena were on the balcony at the DEO and discussing about how they had changed from being friends to becoming a married couple. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's waist, the two were enjoying every moment they had together. Lena had changed her name surname from Luthor to Danvers and the family welcomed her with opened arms, even Clark knew that Lena was a good person to be friends with and a great person to be with his cousin. The two knew that there may be people who disagreed with their marriage but they didn't care about them. Nothing was going to stop Kara and Lena Danvers; the ultimate power couple.

 **That's the end of this happy couple, I hope you enjoy it. I did my best with this story, I like SuperCorp, they are the ultimate power couple (in my books, they are).**

 **See you around if you like what I write.**


End file.
